Terugkeer naar Zweinstein
by ssnapelover
Summary: Harry keert terug van de Grote Oorlog tegen de Heer van het Duister en wordt geplaagd door herinneringen aan een nog duisterder geheim dat hij deelt met Severus Sneep. Waarschuwing: slash. Alle karakters zijn van JK Rowling


**Terugkeer naar Zweinstein**

Het begon te motregenen, toen we naar het kasteel toe reden. Het gebouw zag er hetzelfde uit en toch maakte het een compleet andere indruk. Het had zijn glans verloren, het soort betovering dat niet het gevolg was van een toverstaf of –spreuk.

'Nou, dit is het dan', zei Ron. 'Roept herinneringen op, nietwaar, Harry?'

Ik hield mijn mond. Het geluid van de kraaien in de taxusbomen, de takken die zich naar de donkere en onvriendelijk ogende ramen van Zweinstein bogen, riepen inderdaad herinneringen op. Maar die wilde ik niet met Ron delen. Hij zou het niet begrijpen.

Toen we de oprijlaan opliepen, langzaam, alsof we er niet zeker van waren dat we ons vroegere thuis wilden bezoeken, voelde ik een immens gevoel van verdriet in me opkomen, dat pijnlijke herinneringen losmaakte, geluiden en stemmen die ik tenminste vijf jaar verborgen had gehouden, sinds de oorlog met de Heer van het Duister. Ik had deze emoties nooit overleefd als ik ze tot mijn bewustzijn had laten doordringen. De oorlog vroeg een enorme inspanning. Elke emotie, alle liefdevolle herinneringen, elke zielenpijn moest verdraaid en ontkend worden als je wilde overleven.

Maar de oorlog was nu over. Nou ja, bijna over. En het toeval wilde dat ons regiment was gelegerd in Zweinstein.

Dus opende ik mijn hart en liet alle onverkwikkelijke details binnenstromen. Ik voelde weer de pijn van al die herinneringen en realiseerde me dat ik die pijn op de een of andere manier nodig had. Alles beter dan nooit meer iets te voelen.

Mijn ogen zochten naar zijn raam, op de hoek van de tweede verdieping. De kamer die aan beide zijden ramen had en waar hij vaak in zijn stoel zat te lezen. Zijn koude zwarte ogen keken me nauwelijks aan als ik zijn kamer binnentrad, maar werden vervolgens zachter als ik sprak en tastten mijn gezichtsuitdrukkingen af, alsof ze de sleutel waren tot een toenadering. In het begin praatte hij over alledaagse dingen, over zaken die met school te maken hadden. Ondertussen zag ik dat zijn lichaamstaal anders werd, zoekend naar het juiste moment om zijn zwarte en tegendraadse ziel open te kunnen stellen. Om te kunnen ontspannen, dronken we altijd sherry. Soms legde hij zijn hand op mijn schouder en deed verder niets. Hij wilde dat ik als eerste mijn verlangen naar hem duidelijk maakte, bang als hij was om afgewezen te worden. Voor een man die zo ongevoelig leek als hij, was dat een ongebruikelijke angst. Ik genoot ervan zijn gezicht ineens rood te zien worden, als ik zijn gebaar stilletjes nadeed ter goedkeuring, bijna als een wachtwoord; mijn hand, die hem duidelijk maakte hoezeer ik naar hem verlangde en dat hij niet bang hoefde te zijn om op zijn beurt vernederd of afgewezen te worden.

'Harry!' Ik keek Ron aan, me niet bewust dat hij me wat aan me had gevraagd. 'Harry, waar wil je logeren: op de eerste verdieping, bij Perkamentus, of ergens anders?'

'Sorry, Ron, ik was er even niet bij. Het maakt me niet uit waar we logeren. De tweede verdieping, misschien?' voegde ik er snel aan toe. 'Natuurlijk, wat u wilt, commandant.'

Ron en ik hadden samen veel meegemaakt. We vochten in hetzelfde regiment tegen Voldemort en behoedden elkaar vele malen voor problemen. Die goeie, ouwe Ron. Hij vroeg zich nog altijd af waarom ik uiteindelijk toch niet met zijn zusje Ginny was getrouwd.

Terwijl we de trap beklommen, vol soldaten die met dingen liepen te sjouwen en verpleegsters, die heen en weer liepen met verband en dekens, dacht ik eraan hoe ik in de menigte altijd zijn zwarte, ritselende toga probeerde te ontdekken en hoe teleurgesteld ik was als Severus er niet was of me zelfs geen blik waardig gunde als we elkaar in de gang passeerden. Hoe ongelukkig ik me voelde, bang dat het voorbij was, dat hij er een punt achter wilde zetten en me nooit meer wilde zien. Maar hij kwam altijd bij me terug, het ging nooit fout.

'Ik vraag me af, Harry', zei Ron, toen we op de tweede verdieping waren aanbeland en mijn ogen als het ware naar het einde van de gang werden getrokken. 'Ik vraag me af of die ouwe bok er nog steeds is.'

'Noem hem niet zo, Ron, je weet wat hem overkomen is. Wat meer respect voor onze vroegere leraar Toverdranken, graag.

Het gezicht van Ron betrok. 'Ja, ik weet het, het spijt me. Ik was het even vergeten. Ze zeggen dat het afschuwelijk was wat ze hem hebben aangedaan. Stel je voor, gemarteld worden door Dooddoeners. Ik probeer niet te denken aan wat ze hem hebben aangedaan in het huis van Voldemort. Daar word ik helemaal naar van.'

Het gerucht ging inderdaad dat het afschuwelijk was, maar ik was een van de weinigen die werkelijk wist wat er was gebeurd. Ik kwam er maar niet achter wat pijnlijker was: dat ik er getuige van was geweest of dat ik niet in staat was geweest er iets tegen te doen. Maar dat vertelde ik Ron niet. Ik wilde er op dat moment niet aan denken.

Ik zag dat zijn deur aan het eind van de gang open stond en dat er in zijn kamer niet veel zonlicht naar binnen scheen, alsof de gordijnen dicht waren. Zo was de kamer ook de allereerste keer dat ik bij hem op schoot zat. Hij had de gordijnen dicht gedaan – ik had geen flauw idee waarom, omdat het vrijwel onmogelijk was naar binnen te kijken in de kamers op de tweede verdieping – en leunde achterover in zijn stoel. Hij zei niets tegen me, leunde alleen maar achterover en keek me aan. Niet begerig of wellustig, maar ook niet eisend. Hij had een volledig hulpeloze, wilde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, die ik nog nooit eerder had gezien. Het was voor mij ook niet meer dan normaal dat ik schrijlings op zijn schoot ging zitten, zijn lange, onverzorgde haar aanraakte en dat ik hem voorzichtig op zijn mond kuste. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was bijna paniekerig, alsof hij niet wist wat hem net was overkomen, maar hij ontspande langzaam, terwijl hij zichzelf ervan probeerde te overtuigen dat het echt was en dat hij hiernaar had verlangd.

'Hier zijn we dan', zei Ron, terwijl we onze bezittingen in een lege kamer op de vloer deponeerden. 'Het is helemaal niet erg om terug te zijn, hè Harry!' Hij gaf me een schouderklopje en ik glimlachte.

Ron nam een douche. Ik probeerde het naar de kamer van Severus gaan uit te stellen, maar uiteindelijk zou dat toch onvermijdelijk zijn. Ik ving een glimp op van de witte benen van Ron in het golvende water en onmiddellijk haalde dat beelden uit het verleden naar boven: mijn witte, naakte huid op de dikke, zwarte stof van Sneeps toga; wat hield hij van mijn naakte huid op zijn toga…

'Harry, handdoek! In Merlijns naam, hoe vaak moet ik het je nog vragen?' Ron stootte een klein tafeltje omver, flesjes rolden overal naartoe, op zoek naar een handdoek om zijn natte gezicht en haar te drogen. 'Sorry', zei ik en gaf hem een handdoek uit mijn kist.

We aten in de Grote Eetzaal, waar we Perkamentus tegen het lijf liepen. Hij was een zeer belangrijke leider in de oorlogsinspanningen geworden en vertelde ons over de laatste ontwikkelingen. Tijdens de koffie vroeg ik hem tussen neus en lippen door of professor Sneep nog steeds op Zweinstein verbleef.

'Ah…', zei Perkamentus en zijn stem werd lager. 'Harry… Nou, je weet wat er met hem gebeurd is, ik hoef je dat niet te vertellen…' Hij aarzelde.

Wat probeerde hij me te zeggen? Ik voelde een plotselinge paniek, een scherpe pijn, toen het in me opkwam dat Sneep misschien niet meer op Zweinstein was, dat hij zonder een spoor achter te laten was vertrokken en dat ik hem nooit meer zou zien.

'Het gaat niet goed met hem', zei Perkamentus uiteindelijk.

'Ja, maar is hij op Zweinstein?' drong ik aan.

'Ja, natuurlijk is hij hier', bevestigde Perkamentus. 'Je kunt hem opzoeken als je wilt.'

Opluchting. Ik kon het nu niet langer meer uitstellen. Ik nam afscheid van Ron en Perkamentus en ging meteen naar boven.

Mijn opluchting sloeg langzaam om in aarzeling. Terwijl ik over de gang op de tweede verdieping liep, zag ik dat de deur van Severus' kamer was gesloten. Ik had geen flauw idee wat er me aan de andere kant van die deur stond te wachten. Het ging niet goed met hem, had Perkamentus gezegd. Maar dat kon van alles betekenen.

Mijn voeten voelde zwaar aan en de donkere gang werd bij elke stap die ik zette steeds mistroostiger. Mijn laarzen voelden aan alsof er lood in zat, ik begon te hijgen en kreeg het koud en werd rillerig. Het was hetzelfde gevoel als in de loopgraven, maar erger, veel erger. Toen ik voor zijn deur stond en zachtjes wilde kloppen, trilde en stokte mijn hand. Ik kon me er niet toe bewegen aan te kloppen.

Toen kwam de herinnering plotseling terug, bruut en zonder enig mededogen. Ik bevond me niet in de loopgraven, maar in mijn gedachten was ik terug in de kerkers van Voldemort, die verschrikkelijke avond dat Sneep gevangen werd genomen en ik, vanwege mijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, onopgemerkt bleef. Ik had niet naar de kerkers moeten gaan, omdat ik wist dat ik niets kon doen om hem te redden. Hoe had ik iets kunnen doen, in mijn eentje tegen negen Dooddoeners en de Heer van het Duister zelf?

Maar toch ging ik en was van alles getuige. Hoe ze hem geselden totdat zijn rug paars zag en onder de korsten bloed zat, hoe ze hem bespotten en hete poken tegen gevoelige plekken aan hielden, totdat het bloed langs zijn benen liep. Hoe Lucius, zijn vroegere minnaar, hem misbruikte, hem voorhield wat een waardeloze minnaar hij was in hun studententijd en dat hij hem zou laten voelen hoe het wel moest. Hij likte met zijn tong langs zijn lippen toen hij met een scherp mes het woord "Lafaard" in de borst van Sneep kerfde.

Wat me als het meest pijnlijke is bijgebleven, was dat Severus geen kik gaf toen Malfidus hem met het mes bewerkte. Er was alleen die afschuwelijke stilte, zijn ogen volkomen uitdrukkingsloos, zijn geketende armen uitgestrekt. Terwijl het overduidelijk was dat hij leed, trilden alleen zijn dunne vingers vanwege de ondraaglijke pijn.

Ik zat in een hoek van deze godvergeten plek, ongezien, beet op mijn lippen totdat ze bloedden en wilde dat ze dat woord in mijn borst, nee, op mijn voorhoofd kerfden, zodat de hele wereld kon zien wat een ongelooflijke lafaard ik was, omdat ik daar maar zat en niets deed. Ik vraag mezelf nog steeds af of ik werkelijk niets had kunnen doen om hem te redden. Maar ik was doodsbenauwd, was verlamd door de angst dat ze me zouden ontdekken.

Dus deed ik niets. Net als een omgekeerde shock: verscheurd, niet tussen het verlangen weg te rennen en de impuls te blijven, maar tussen het vreemde verlangen te blijven kijken en de behoefte weg te rennen.

Ik bevind me knielend in de vensterbank in de gang naast de deur van Severus, snikkend. Ik heb mezelf niet meer in de hand, mijn hele lichaam schudt en siddert, alsof ik alle tranen kwijt moet die ik in het kasteel van de Heer van het Duister had willen vergieten, maar er toen niet toe in staat was. Mijn bril wordt nat en beslaat en valt op de grond, wanneer ik mijn tranen probeer te drogen. Ik zie niets meer en mijn handen trillen terwijl ik naar mijn bril zoek en ik mijn tranen niet onder bedwang krijg. Dan voel ik een hand die mijn bril in mijn handen drukt en een bekende hand op mijn schouder. Ik zet mijn bril op en kijk in de zwarte ogen van Severus.

'Harry, eindelijk, je bent er', zegt hij. Ik huil en houd, nog steeds geknield, zijn handen vast.

'Vergeef me alsjeblieft, ik ben zo'n een lafaard… Ik heb niets gedaan om je redden…', roep ik uit. Ik zie dat bij hem ook de tranen in zijn ogen springen, maar hij beheerst zichzelf en leidt me zijn kamer binnen.

'Kom', zegt hij. 'Kom maar binnen.'

Als hij de deur achter ons sluit, wordt alles ineens verrassend eenvoudig. Hij schenkt wat te drinken voor ons in en we gaan voor het raam zitten, terwijl buiten de donkere takken van de taxus zachtjes heen en weer waaien.

'Je moet geen tranen verspillen aan wat er is gebeurd, Harry', zegt hij. 'Gedane zaken nemen geen keer. We kunnen het niet meer veranderen.'

Ik voel me vreselijk. Severus troost mij, in plaats van andersom. Ik kan er niet tegen, het is me allemaal teveel en het is vele malen erger dan hem te zien huilen of lijden. Is hij het allemaal te boven gekomen? Hoe kan hij het zo gemakkelijk vergeten?

Als ik het glas sherry van hem aanneem, kan ik zien dat hij nog steeds lijdt, dat hij het niet vergeten is: zijn polsen zitten dik in het verband en ik kan nog net de bloederige plekken op zijn aderen zien. Ik pak zijn handen en kus de wonden, die een eind aan zijn leven hadden moeten maken. De sherry drupt over ons heen.

'Vergeef me alsjeblieft, Severus. Het helpt me niet als je zegt dat het er niet meer toe doet. Ik heb je in de steek gelaten. Kun je me ooit vergeven?'

'Ik kan alleen maar zeggen wat ik werkelijk denk', zegt hij, terwijl zijn oude halsstarrigheid weer de kop opsteekt. 'Je zult me zoals gewoonlijk ongetwijfeld niet geloven, Harry, maar ik wil dat je weet dat ik veel troost heb geput uit de wetenschap dat je er die avond bij was.'

Ik kijk daarvan op, maar ik wil het begrijpen.

'Het zou onmogelijk voor me zijn geweest om nog verder te leven, als er in de hele wereld niemand was geweest die volledig zou begrijpen wat ze me hebben aangedaan. Mijn vrienden, hoe aardig en begrijpend ze ook zijn, zouden uiteindelijk moe van mijn verhalen zijn geworden, in verlegenheid worden gebracht omdat ik ze steeds maar weer hetzelfde zou vertellen. Maar jij _weet_ het…', fluistert hij en hij ziet er totaal uitgeput uit. 'Wij weten het.'

Dan trek ik zijn vuile en versleten kleren uit, was zijn lichaam, raak alle verschrikkelijke plekken van het verleden aan en ik kus het woord "Lafaard" op zijn borst.


End file.
